


Night Moves

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She requested Neville/Anyone, the song prompt wasNight Movesby Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: My first Drabble Gift for the Holidays! This is for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=bryonyraven)[**bryonyraven**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/bryonyraven/)  


* * *

_We weren’t in love, oh no, far from it_  
We weren’t searchin’ for some pie in the sky summit  
We were just young and restless and bored  
Livin’ by the sword  
And we’d steal away every chance we could  
To the backroom, to the alley or the trusty woods…  
  
The jagged bark of the tree scratched at Ron's back. Trying to escape the roughness tugging at his flesh, Ron pushed forward. Neville only pushed back harder, latching on to Ron's neck with his mouth, abusing the delicate skin until marks appeared that he would gleefully watch Ron attempt to hide over the next few days.  
  
Neville's boldness grew stronger with each encounter, his desire building while awaiting a chance for them to steal away from the rest of the school, leaving their other selves behind. Here, alone together in the dark, they both knew what they wanted and they didn't expect anything more than the glorious release that they found in each other's arm


End file.
